


Family Means Being There

by Flakeblood



Series: October Prompts 2020 [25]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Finally clearing the air after season 2, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, October Prompt Challenge, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reunions, heavy on the comfort, or at least it's a start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/pseuds/Flakeblood
Summary: Trevor and Sypha come back earlier than Alucard had expected, and he hopes they won't leave again.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Series: October Prompts 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950874
Comments: 15
Kudos: 86





	Family Means Being There

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Putting Your Arms Around Each Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639866) by [Flakeblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/pseuds/Flakeblood). 



> Day 26: Hurt/comfort with a threesome  
> Additional Prompt from the [Castlevania Creatives List](https://flakeblood.tumblr.com/post/630387855154446336/kamek-the-castlevania-creatives-discord-server): Familiar

Alucard hadn’t thought it would happen, couldn’t force himself to believe it, even as the little seed of hope stayed planted in his heart. But here he was, staring out the window several stories up, watching a wagon with his two favorite people trundle up the drive.

He couldn’t get down to the door fast enough.

Their greetings were stilted--on Alucard’s end--but Sypha and Trevor seemed more than happy to come up and give him hugs and shoulder slaps and bright, bright smiles.

"You wouldn't believe why we're here early!" Sypha had exclaimed. 

Alucard smiled, the idea that they always meant to return warming him from the inside. "I think I just might."

They shared dinner and stories, laughter and drink easily flowing. Alucard couldn't believe just how naturally they fit back together; Both in conversation and in bed. 

It seemed both surprising and a long time coming. The air between them all had finally reached the point where they all acted on it, and Alucard couldn't be happier about it. He had Trevor's hands on his hips, but circling lower, and Sypha's mouth on his collar bones and he bathed in their presence. He was warm, everything around him fluid and so good. He could only hope he was giving the same pleasure he was getting from his two lovers.

Once they were laying down, all sated, panting, and curled into each other, Alucard felt loose enough to let the heavy words slip from his mouth. 

"Why did you leave?"

It was quiet. Sypha pressed her cold feet further against him. Trevor paused where he was been playing with Alucard’s hair.

"They needed us," Sypha said, hesitancy in her voice. "There are still night creatures out there, hurting people."

"But that's not what you meant," Trevor offered. His voice was barely a whisper.

"No," Alucard agreed. 

"You want to know why we left _you_." Trevor sighed and pulled Alucard into his neck. Alucard shivered at the position. "I guess we're… we're idiots, aren't we?"

"Oh, Alucard…" Sypha squeezed him tighter. 

Alucard closed his eyes, breathing rhythmically as he listened to the other two heartbeats, feeling the warmth surrounding him. Trevor planted a kiss on his head as Sypha reached up to wipe at his cheeks. 

"We won't do it again," she promised with determination, "will we Trevor?"

Trevor reached arms around to hold the two of them close. "No. No, we can do something else. We'll figure it out."

"Yes, together."

Alucard nodded, not bothering to wipe the new tears from his face. "Good. Good because I… missed you."

Even though his last words were so quiet, murmured into skin, Trevor and Sypha both held him tight, laying kiss after kiss on his skin. And Alucard finally slept, knowing he wasn't alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Just kind of an idea which I hope would come about because of the events I'm writing about in another fic. ^^ I reeeeally want the trio together. 
> 
> Anyway, see y'all soon!


End file.
